voxs_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200213-history
Vox's Eurovision Song Contest 01
The Vox's Eurovision Song Contest 01 was the first edition of the Vox's Eurovision Song Contest, organised by the Belarusian Television and Radio Company (BTRC) and the European Broadcasting Union (EBU). It took place in the Belarusian capital city, Minsk on 24 March, 26 March and 31 March 2019 at the Minsk-Arena. Belarus Belarus, a landlocked country in Eastern Europe, is known for its Stalinist architecture, grand fortifications and primeval forests. In the modern capital, Minsk, the monumental KGB Headquarters loom over Independence Square, while the Museum of the Great Patriotic War commemorates the country’s role in WWII. The capital is also home to many churches, including the neo-Romanesque Church of Saints Simon and Helena. In the aftermath of the 1917 Russian Revolution, Belarus declared independence as the Belarusian People's Republic, which was conquered by Soviet Russia. The Socialist Soviet Republic of Byelorussia became a founding constituent republic of the Soviet Union in 1922 and was renamed as the Byelorussian Soviet Socialist Republic (Byelorussian SSR). Belarus lost almost half of its territory to Poland after the Polish–Soviet War of 1919–1921. Much of the borders of Belarus took their modern shape in 1939, when some lands of the Second Polish Republic were reintegrated into it after the Soviet invasion of Poland, and were finalized after World War II. During WWII, military operations devastated Belarus, which lost about a third of its population and more than half of its economic resources. The republic was redeveloped in the post-war years. In 1945 the Byelorussian SSR became a founding member of the United Nations, along with the Soviet Union and the Ukrainian SSR. The parliament of the republic proclaimed the sovereignty of Belarus on 27 July 1990, and during the dissolution of the Soviet Union, Belarus declared independence on 25 August 1991. Alexander Lukashenko has served as the country's first president since 1994. Belarus has been labeled "Europe's last dictatorship" by some Western journalists, on account of Lukashenko's self-described authoritarian style of government. Lukashenko continued a number of Soviet-era policies, such as state ownership of large sections of the economy. Elections under Lukashenko's rule have been widely criticized as unfair; and according to many countries and organizations, political opposition has been violently suppressed. Belarus is also the last country in Europe using the death penalty. Belarus's Democracy Index rating is the lowest in Europe, the country is labelled as "not free" by Freedom House, as "repressed" in the Index of Economic Freedom, and is rated as by far the worst country for press freedom in Europe in the 2013–14 Press Freedom Index published by Reporters Without Borders, which ranks Belarus 157th out of 180 nations. Minsk Minsk, capital of Belarus, is a modern city dominated by monumental Stalinist architecture. Many of its museums, theaters and other cultural attractions line Independence Avenue (Praspyekt Nyezalyezhnastsi), a wide, 15km-long thoroughfare leading to vast Independence Square. Looming over this iconic plaza are massive KGB Headquarters and the neo-Romanesque Church of Saints Simon and Helena, also known as Red Church The earliest historical references to Minsk date to the 11th century (1067), when it was noted as a provincial city within the Principality of Polotsk. The settlement developed on the rivers. In 1242, Minsk became part of the Grand Duchy of Lithuania. It received town privileges in 1499. From 1569, it was a capital of the Minsk Voivodeship, in the Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth. It was part of a region annexed by the Russian Empire in 1793, as a consequence of the Second Partition of Poland. From 1919 to 1991, after the Russian Revolution, Minsk was the capital of the Byelorussian Soviet Socialist Republic, in the Soviet Union. In June 2019, Minsk will host the 2019 European Games. Tourists who have accreditation cards or tickets to sporting events can visit the country from 10 June till 10 July 2019 without a visa. Minsk Arena Minsk Arena (Belarusian: Мінск-Арэна), known locally as the Botvinik Arena, (Russian: Арена Ботвинника, Belarusian: Арэна Бaтвiнiка) is the main indoor arena in Minsk, Belarus. Along the main arena, the Minsk-Arena complex includes four venues which are the arena itself (hosting 15,000 spectators), a cycling track (hosting 2,000 spectators), a skating stadium (3,000 spectators) and a multilevel parking structure. Voting The results were determined by national juries and an online audience vote. Every country used a national jury that consisted of fuive music industry professionals who were citizens of the country they represent. The first phase of the online voting started two days before each live show when a recap of all the rehearsal performances were shown on the official website before the viewers could vote. Following this recap, voters had the option to watch longer one-minute clips from each participant's rehearsal. This first round of voting ended one minue before the show started. The second phase of the online voting took place during the live show and started after the last performance and was open for 15 minutes. International viewers could vote for up to eight countries, including their own country. The number of points were determined by the percentage of votes received. The public vote counted for 50% of the final result, while the other 50% came from the professional juries. Participating countries 37 countries took part at the first edition of VESC. Semi-Final 1 The first semi-final took place on 24 May 2019 at 16:30 GMT (17:30 CEST). Eighteen countries participated in the first semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi-Final 2 The second semi-final took place on 26 May 2019 at 16:30 GMT (17:30 CEST). Eighteen countries participated in the first semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final.